Winchester
The Winchester is a weapon in Killing Floor. Overview The Winchester is a Winchester Model 1894 lever action rifle. Each shot does 180 damage per hit, but the gun's lever must be used between each shot. While the lever is being worked, the player is vulnerable. Each cartridge must be loaded into the gun manually, instead of inserting an empty or partially spent magazine and inserting a full one. What makes this weapon shine are headshots. Each headshot does about 320 damage per hit, making it very powerful. It is also very accurate, making it easy to get headshots. When using the Sharpshooter perk, each shot from the Winchester does 50% more damage, recoil is reduced 75%, reload speed for each shot is decreased 30% and the player can hold 25% more Winchester ammo. Tactics *The Winchester is best used at long range. The delay between shots makes it difficult to use in close quarters. *The Winchester is one of the most powerful weapons in the game when paired with the Sharpshooter perk. A single shot can kill a Clot with a single body shot in Skilled or lower difficulties, while a headshot can kill anything weaker than a Scrake in one shot in Skilled. With Scrakes, a single headshot will decapitate the Scrake and do a tremendous amount of damage per hit. From there, a single shot is needed to kill the Scrake. *Crawlers and Sirens should be the primary targets for Winchester sniping. Taking out Crawlers long before they reach the team can save someone's life because of how powerful they are, while eliminating Sirens before they get close enough to scream will be a huge help, especially if enemies like Scrakes are accompanying them. *Use the iron sight. It zooms the screen in and makes it much easier to see where a shot will land. *When using the Winchester as a primary weapon, make sure to have a secondary weapon for close range. The Winchester simply isn't fast enough to take on a group of enemies when they're very close. *Reload often. It is much faster inserting four or less rounds into the gun than trying to reload it from empty. *Go for the head, especially when using the Winchester without the Sharpshooter perk. A headshot can take down anything up to a Siren in one hit in Skilled or lower difficulty. *The Winchester is a good secondary weapon for those using the Shotgun or other close-range weapons. It can quickly eliminate enemies like the Crawler long before they get close. Historical Differences 1.0 The Winchester first appeared in Killing Floor 1.0. Each shot from the Winchester does 90 damage per hit, but its main strength is that it is one of two weapons capable of landing headshots. If a Winchester bullet hits an enemy's head, it'll do 180 damage. However, there is no iron sight and no crosshair, making it very difficult to see where bullets will land at first. To compensate for this, the gun does not need to be reloaded. It costs 40 points. 2.0 The Winchester in Killing Floor 2.0 received some upgrades. First, the iron sight can now be used, but it is a bit buggy. Still, it's better than no iron sight and zoom. The gun also needs to be reloaded this time. Damage is the same as it's 1.0 counterpart, making it a bit weak. The gun costs 400 pounds. 2.1 Killing Floor 2.1 boosted the amount of damage the Winchester does to 180. In addition, it now costs 300 pounds to purchase the Winchester instead of 2.0's 400. Gallery File:lar_25.png|Winchester in Killing Floor 2.5. File:lar_2.png|Winchester in Killing Floor 2.0. File:lar_1.png|Winchester in Killing Floor 1.0. File:larammo.png|Winchester ammo. Category:Weapons